


iii. lavellan

by memai



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gen, for the naughty lying egg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 03:41:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9366479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memai/pseuds/memai
Summary: Solas finds himself at a difficult crossroad, does he leave now while he has the chance? Or give into the Inquisitor, lovely and soft and clever? On one, quiet night, he makes that decision.A little peek at Solas' mindset when he jumps into the romantic deep end with our favorite Inquisitor.





	

The quiet of the Fade gave Solas plenty to think about. Curiosity had always taken him to strange places, to new faces and even newer memories. He hadn’t banked on finding Lavellan. Not like this, anyway. There was a sparkle behind large, sea-green eyes, the sort that made her stand out as a scholar. The sort that showed her curiosity and eagerness to learn the world around her.

She had explored all of Skyhold when they first arrived, tireless and excitable. Even amongst the crumbled debris and broken wood, she danced and laughed and told Solas of all the things she would do to make this place home. It was an ordeal to follow her, but her laugh was infectious and so too her exuberance. It was luck that such a delightful creature such as she had come into his life.

He found her asleep in the library beside the vaults. Her head lolled against the back, a thick tome slumped in her lap. It was too easy to give into temptation here, how could he not? A lovely creature, so willing to learn, so willing to follow… He reached down and brushed a pale lock of hair away from her face, stirring her into the waking world.

“Lethallan,” he called, quiet and gentle, as though his voice might shake the world, “How long have you been down here? Your advisors were looking for you all day.”

She gave him a hazy smile, still halfway dreaming, “When are they not, Solas?”

He returned her smile, “It would be more comfortable in your quarters.”

“Oh, but people will  _ talk _ ,” she smiled, and reached out, touching him along his cheeks, “Besides, I came down here to hide.”

“That much is apparent,” he made note of the plates of bread and fruit, “Escaping the duties of being the Inquisitor?”

“More like having some peace of mind,” she stretched, slender and delicate. Her tan freckled skin aglow against the light from the fireplace, her bright eyes finally awake and aware, “But now you’re here.”

“I interrupted your nap, it seems.”

“It’s a welcome distraction,” she smiled, put her hands to his face and brought him into a kiss. 

He wanted this. Wanted to want it. But a feeling of unease, dread, bubbled in his gut and he ended it, “We…” a sigh, troubled, as he furrowed his brows and looked away, “We shouldn’t.”

But she was kind, loving, and she took his hands into hers, “What’s wrong?”

“I’ve a lot on my mind.”

She smiled still, “You always do,” she kissed his knuckles, gentle, like the wind, “But you’re here, and you make me happy. I’m not asking you to do anything you don’t want to do. We can take our time.”

He was thankful for her understanding. Her grace. Her charm. Her kisses. Solas reached down and pressed his lips against her temples, against those marks on her skin. If only she knew.

“I told you, it’s been a long time,” a laugh, apologetic, “I’m trying to learn.”

“We can always learn together.”

He held her in his arms, her head to his chest, “ _ Ma vhenan _ you’re too good to me.”

“Now you’re just damning me with faint praise.”

“Mm, well, it’s very hard not to praise such a lovely creature such as yourself.”

“Ah, so there is a heart beating in that scholarly chest of yours, after all.”

They chatted and bantered and laughed and joked in that small, crowded room. Knowledge and comfort surrounding them, the pinnacle of her character. He loved her so, but it would be so much kinder to break her heart and save her.

But she was tempting. Lovely.

What was one more night spent together, indulging in the quiet comforts of love?

_ Ir abelas, ma vhenan. _


End file.
